


Adrien Agreste and How he Found Himself Loving Rain

by Guesswhatfuckers



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Does Not Have a Crush on Adrien Agreste, Nino unknowingly being the best wingman around, Rewrite, Umbrella Scene (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guesswhatfuckers/pseuds/Guesswhatfuckers
Summary: There she stood slack-jawed in a hallway slowly emptying itself of her classmates as they all hurried toward the locker room to grab umbrellas and head home. “Oh my god Nino, I yelled at a completely innocent guy trying to help me.” She felt her panic setting in, and her tongue tangling around itself. “This is a disaster! A total disaster, Nino! I’ll never be able to make it up to him. He probably thinks I’m a bully that doesn’t give anyone a chance to explain themselves. He’ll hate me for the rest of the year because I just assumed he sucked for being rich and friends with Chloe.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Adrien Agreste and How he Found Himself Loving Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of just wrote this real quick and posted it, so I honestly have no clue how good this is but I can confidently say I'm failing English so don't expect much.

Nino knew what he had to do when he left the class that day. Marinette was like the coolest chick in their class, and he was determined to make sure his new friend got to see that side of her as well.

“Wait up dudette!”

“Wh- oh! Nino, what’s up, is something wrong?” The pigtailed girl replied, turning around to face him, “You look kind of… worried.”

“Nothing wrong Mari, I just wanted to tell you that Adrien wasn’t the one who put gum on your seat.” A look of confusion spread over the girl’s face, who’d never seen the boy who was usually a loner do a favor like this for someone.

“Is he making you do this or something Nino?”

“What? No, no way I just thought you should know. That and I’m his friend now and bros protect bros.” He chuckled, gesturing wildly as a blush rose to his cheeks.

“Oh… so what was he doing then?”

“He was trying to get it off your seat, you see he didn’t want to rat her out because they’re friends but Chloe was the one who put it on there.”

“That does sound like something Chloe would do, but that also means I yelled at someone trying to help me…” 

There she stood slack-jawed in a hallway slowly emptying itself of her classmates as they all hurried toward the locker room to grab umbrellas and head home. “Oh my god Nino, I yelled at a completely innocent guy trying to help me.” She felt her panic setting in, and her tongue tangling around itself. “This is a disaster! A total disaster, Nino! I’ll never be able to make it up to him. He probably thinks I’m a bully that doesn’t give anyone a chance to explain themselves. He’ll hate me for the rest of the year because I just assumed he sucked for being rich and friends with Chloe.”

“Chill Mari you’re the sweetest girl I know. You could accidentally kill a shelter of puppies and people would forgive you if you explained what happened.” Nino lifted his hand to her shoulder to reassure her, “Just go explain to him what happened before he’s gone and I’m sure he will too.”

“Yeah… you’re right Nino. Thanks.” Her face shifted from nervous fear to determination in the blink of the eye as she turned on her heel and raced for her locker holding the umbrella she got earlier that day. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow!”

Nino’s eyes stared at the spot she’d just left and he laughed to himself as he started walking down the steps to the locker room. “See ya tomorrow, dudette.” 

The blond boy sat there under the small awning in the front of the school, grinding the sole of his shoe into the cracks in the pavement. It was a great day for him, he became a superhero, got to go to school for the first time, and he made a new friend! However somethings lingered in his thoughts like what’s his dad going to say when he gets home, will he be able to make it up to that cute girl in his class that seems to hate him, and is it ok for him to be so happy about being a superhero when it meant Paris was being terrorized by some weird butterfly guy?

However, he was able to get himself out of those thoughts when he heard small footsteps racing toward him. “Hey, Adrien right?”

Adrien turned to see the same girl who sat behind him earlier, the same one who hated his guts. Suddenly his thoughts went dark again wondering if she was about to confront him or tell him how terrible he was or- “I just wanted to apologize for earlier, I should’ve let you explain yourself.” Or not that.

“O-oh it’s fine really, you don’t need to apologize”

“No, I do. I’m really, truly sorry Adrien.” She slowly lifted the umbrella past her head and tipped it over his with a soft smile stretching across her face. Right then Adrien seemed to snap into place, hyper-focusing on everything in front of him. Taking in the gentle smell of the rain mixing with the dirt and the concrete, how her eyes seemed to shine with hope and how her hair looked softer than anything he’d ever seen, and how her eyes were bluer than a clear sky. “I hope we can be friends still, but I’d understand if you hate me for not giving you a chance earlier.” She giggled, and it sounded like fairies promising him a life of his wildest dreams.

“U-uhm… yeah I, I would love to be friends with you.” He cleared his throat after that, feeling like the blood in his veins had become butterflies and his chest feeling warm, like a gentle fire in a cabin.

“Great! You should have this umbrella then, as a token of friendship,” She said proudly, a smirk on her face and a fist resting on her hip. “plus I like the rain anyways.”

He liked the rain now too. And umbrellas. And the exact shade of blue in Marinette's eyes. He reached for the umbrella, their hands touching for a split second and a fire burning him when their skin lost contact. Then, like it was trying to snap him out of his awe-induced coma, the umbrella slapped shut over him.

He may have felt embarrassed and maybe even a bit upset if it wasn't for the noise of her laughter startling him out of the moment. He lifted the edge of the umbrella to see her, rain dripping down her hair with her nose crinkling in delight. He definitely, definitely loved the rain and his new adorable friend.


End file.
